


How To: Driving!

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Driving, yay learning how to drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel decided to take it upon himself and teach Ray something.<br/>Driving. Yeah, driving will work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: Driving!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my CHRISTMAS gift to you guys!  
> (I'm sorry if it's lame). Enjoy!

Ray was packing up for home, like everyone else, when Joel entered the office. It was a nice spring day with impeccable weather outside. He couldn’t help but feel the perfection of this day as he knocked. He knocked on the wall three times, getting the attention of the Puerto Rican on the third, and everyone else on the first.

“Hey guys.” He greeted, hands returning to his jean pockets.

“Hey, J-Roll.” Gavin replied when he looked over. “What’s up?” 

Joel’s facial expression suddenly switched from friendly to plotting as he spoke. “Oh nothing, just... thinking...” His eyes wandered over to the youngest of everyone in the room, a grin playing upon his lips. Ryan followed the older man’s eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow at Ray. The man only shrugged, equally as puzzled as he was. He had no idea what was brewing. “Hey Ray...?”

“Y-Yeah?” He didn’t mean for his voice to crack. Joel just made him so Goddamn nervous sometimes. He saw Geoff’s shoulders shaking in a silent laugh as he passed Joel and left the room. Pft, as if he could laugh at a cracked voice when that was his entire fucking speech pattern.

“Remember when we were talking about that thing...?” Joel asked vaguely. Ray unintentionally blushed. They’d talked about a lot of things. He can’t just pinpoint one of them! “That thing with the car...” Or maybe he could.

Ray slowly widened his eyes, and then shook his head. “No.” It was obvious he was lying. He had every idea of what Joel was hinting at, and he did not like it. Not at all.

“What, are you guys gonna shag in the car?” Gavin chuckled. 

“Hardy har har. Very funny.” Joel started strolling over to Ray. “No, I just gotta show him how to do something...”

“Nope, nope, you can’t make me!” His forearm was grabbed loosely when he was backing up from the advancing man.

“Today’s the day.”

“No, fuck off! Don’t you have something else to do?”

Ryan and Gavin watched the entire scene with nothing but a few smirks and confused looks at each other.

“Ray, it must be done.”

“No way, this is bullshit!”

Joel stared into his brown eyes before cracking a smile. “Oh, you’re so learning how to drive.” Then, he finally proceeded to lead/drag the coworker out of the door. Shouts and curses of obvious disagreement flowed out of the shorter man, but nobody seemed bothered by it. Few people even batted an eyelash in the company. Yep, it was normal for someone at sometime throughout the day to be dragged around with protest. 

Once they were in the parking lot, in front of Joel's car, he let go of the smaller man and sighed. "Time to get you on the road."

"I'm pretty sure your car's been on the road multiple times, Heyman." Ray rolled his eyes.

The older man looked over at him with a sly smile. "I wasn't talking about the car." He then winked before opening the driver's car door for Ray. 

"Oh, skip the formalities." He grumbled. Yet, he was slightly flattered at how good natured the man was. Mumbling about how stupid driving was, Ray sat in the driver's seat and saw Joel close his door for him. 

Once he was in the car, Joel cracked his knuckles as if he was the one who was driving. "Alllllrighty, Junior." Ray visibly cringed. "Do you know how to make it purr?"

"I'm going to kill myself if you keep saying shit like-"

"Turn the car on." Joel interrupted quickly but excitedly, handing him the keys. The metallic edges of the keys felt weird in Ray's hand, and weirder when he put it into the car and caused a reaction. He knew the simple, fundamental facts of a car. he just didn’t know how to drive one. The low hum of the vehicle started up, along with the radio. Starbomb immediately began playing, causing Ray to shoot a very confused look at Joel. He simply smiled. "I thought it would make you feel more comfortable."

Yep, nothing like Daniel Sexbang serenading you with sexual innuendos to get that relaxed flow going. It actually was working, unknotting the tie in his stomach as he put his seatbelt on. "Okay... what now." Ray decided that if this was going to happen, he had to be straightforward with it.

"Take the car out of park, and back out of the parking space. Then, you'll use the gas pedal to drive." Okay, that was a lot of directions. Joel saw how unsteady his hand was as he reached for the stick, and felt sort of bad. Before he could touch it, Joel took Ray's hand in his own, causing the man in the driver's seat to worriedly look up at him. "Hey..." It was a soothing voice he was using. "Don't worry, okay? You'll be fine." He was confident in Ray. In turn, that helped boost Ray's actual confidence.

"...okay..." He took a deep breath, and did what Joel said. Soon enough, he was driving. Slowly. Joel grinned next to him.

"Good, you're doing it!" Joel clapped and whooped. It almost made Ray swerve.

"Ha ha ha WHAT DO I DO NOW." Ray came to a panicked stop in front of where he'd turn off into the actual road, out of the company parking lot. 

Joel had to stop himself from laughing at the other man's widened eyes. "Just turn onto the road." He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Ray took another deep breath before trying to do what he said, but stopping midway in the street. A car had been coming, causing him to mash the brakes and have their screams combined with the honk of the car's horn that passed rather quickly.

After catching their breaths, Joel began to silently laugh, shoulders shaking, covering his mouth. Ray rested his head on the horn, an elongated beep making Joel laugh even more.

"Okay, you should've looked both ways..." He explained. 

Ray lifted his head and glared at him. "Seriously?!" He snapped. Joel winced.

"Sorry..." He still couldn't stop his chuckling. Eventually, the Hispanic cracked a smile, and then laughed a bit too. He felt himself even relax slightly at seeing his 'instructor' so loose about it.

Eventually, after a few minutes, Ray did turn onto the road and begin to drive. It was like a slug at first, only not as fast. Joel shook his head.

"Jesus, take it out of park and give some gas to it, would you?" He joked. He was glad there wasn't really anyone behind them.

"It has gas-"

"You're driving so slow, I could walk faster." 

Ray sighed. He knew he was driving too slow, but he felt like he might crash or something if he went too fast. He glanced over to Joel, who was urging him to go faster. With a reluctant roll of his eyes, he went from 10 to 50 in a second. It was such a sudden change, he forcefully stopped in the middle of the road out of pure shock. Again, Joel was glad nobody was behind them.

“Take it easy!” He said, surprised. Ray looked over with a very frightened expression. He was scared shitless of what he just did. The older man put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Dude, are you okay?" He saw him shake his head, and frowned, concerned. "Want me to take over?" 

The look of sincerity in his eyes made the younger man look away. He really had no idea if he could do this. Are some humans just not capable of driving? “I-I don’t know...” It was surprising how no one was on the road besides them. It gave Joel time to talk to the nervous wreck next to him.

“We can stop if you want.” Joel assured him. “I shouldn’t have pushed you to this if you didn’t want to do it. It was a stupid idea...” He blushed slightly, something Ray’s never seen before. “I just thought I could teach you, is all.” He always enjoyed the company of the younger guy. Now, he just felt downright terrible about making him so nervous. 

Joel was removing his seatbelt to switch places with him when Ray suddenly spoke. “No!” He was startled by the force of his voice. “No, I... I got this.” He leaned over and cracked the Starbomb up, causing a smirk to blossom on the passenger’s face. “...How fast do I have to drive?” 

“As fast as the fuckin’ law allows you to.” He answered. “In this zone, it’s about a thirty.” He glanced down as Ray’s sneaker slowly pushed on the gas pedal, easing into the drive. It was successful in helping him, since his shoulders relaxed, and he felt much more in control. Joel could see the miniscule changes in his body language, and smiled. 

Ray caught him smiling. “What?” He asked, his own smile on his face as he continued to drive.

“Nothing. Do you want to turn here?” Joel asked, pointing at an upcoming turn. Ray bit his lip and nodded, slowing down so his turn was leisurely and careful. He was learning, slowly, how to handle the movements of the vehicle.

Stopping (a bit abruptly) at a stoplight, Ray let out a sigh he’d been holding in since they turned. Learning how to drive was tough. You have to pay attention all the time, change the pace at multiple areas... but he couldn’t say it didn’t remind him of a video game.

“How do you think you’re doing?” Joel questioned him. He had relaxed too, just enjoying the drive that became quieter and comfier as less and less directions had to be told.

He shrugged in turn. “Pretty badass.”

“You drive like a fucking flower.”

“You drive like a Goddamn devil.”

It was true. Joel could be a speed demon sometimes (most times). He basically drifted around corners and jumped his car down hills. The way his car was being treated by Ray must’ve been a vacation for it. 

“Okay, maybe I’m a bit reckless with my driving.” He said lightheartedly. The light turned green, and Ray began to ease the car along once more. They got to a coffee shop, and Ray immediately pulled over like he’d seen people do. Joel didn’t even tell him how to pull over yet. 

“Doughnuts.” Was his only explanation.

“Woah there, extraordinaire,” He chuckled at his own rhyme, while his friend just rolled his eyes. “We have to go back to work, you know.”

Ray was already out of the car, so he groaned and left it too. Ray was about to disappear into the shop but Joel called out to him. “Wait!” He yelled. When he turned, the older man pointed to the car behind him. “Lock the car before it get’s stolen, asshole!”

“Oh, right.” The shorter of the two’s cheeks reddened before he took the keys out of his pocket and clicked the lock button. The noise and click the vehicle made after confirmed that it was sealed. 

Once orders were made, coffee was in hand, and doughnuts were distributed, they decided to sit inside. It was a slow day for the business, so it was only them and one other girl with a serious texting addiction in there. They sat at a square wooden table, and Ray sipped on his coffee while Joel took a bite out of his glazed doughnut. 

“Glazed, huh?” Ray commented. “Lame.”

“Yes, because my prefered type of pastry determines my personality.” Joel just lazily smiled and ate more of the snack while Ray tried to come up with a comeback. He gave up rather quickly, eating his own strawberry frosted doughnut. Surprisingly, it was pretty good. It was his first time having it, and he devoured it in seconds.

They sat in comfortable silence, the sun coming through the windows and warming them. It made Ray realized how much of a rich brown Joel's eyes were when exposed to sunlight. 

"Do you want to drive back, too?" Joel finally asked.

Ray thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. He smirked. "I'm pretty sure I got it." He took his last sip of coffee. "I gotta get the hang of it somehow, you know?"

Joel nodded in agreement. "Yep." He was glad that Ray was building more confidence in driving. He also felt a bit of selfish pride, like a mother would have over a kid riding a bike. He taught him some things about driving. He was sure he wasn't the first to do so, but he was the first to get him comfortable enough with it to want to drive more.

They got back in the car, and Ray began driving again. He was a natural at the simple things now, making good turns and knowing when he needed to accelerate a bit more. Joel was quiet during the entire thing, and found himself looking at his friend again. Yep, he was proud. 

Ray knew he was looking at him, but didn't say anything. He just continued to drive, comfortable in the silence, warmed by the sun and the idea that yes, he was driving. 

They came back to work, and when Ray exited the car from the driver's seat, Geoff was outside to see it. He was waiting for Gavin, who was still doing some last minute editing. 

"Did... did I just see my youngest employee -that asks for rides more than I ask for alcohol, mind you- come out of the driver's seat?" He said, dumbfounded. Joel came out next and leaned on his car.

"Yup."

Geoff shook his head in disbelief. "How many threats did you tell him until he agreed to do it?"

"None." 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Guys, I can learn shit, you know." He still grinned, and then turned to Joel. "Would you mind if... if we did this again sometime?"

Joel stared at him for a few moments, causing Ray to feel stupid for asking. In reality, Joel was just shocked he asked. "Yeah, of course!" He said, eager to let him know it was perfectly okay. 

They did it the very the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
